


My first choice

by BucketLover



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketLover/pseuds/BucketLover
Summary: Lance knew Keith wouldn't take it too well if he found out that Lance died, but Lance wouldn't have ever anticipated what actually happened.Requested on tumblr.





	My first choice

**Author's Note:**

> I got this request on tumblr. I decided to post it here too. Anyway, enjoy!

They beat Lotor. They lost the Castle of Lions. They went back to Earth. They beat fricking Sendak and saved the Garrison. That’s all that was passing through Lance’s mind as he was watching the sky outside. The rest were doing who knows what, who knows where and Lance was sitting here doing nothing.

Keith was back with them. Even though it happened quite a while back, that’s another thing he kept thinking about, but that one didn’t really matter since it clearly didn’t concern him. Keith had made it clear when he returned that he didn’t want to deal with Lance. He would never admit it, but it kinda hurt. He had always looked up to Keith, another thing he would never admit, and he wanted them to be friends, if not… Nevermind.

Lance sighed. He wished that things would have been different. With Keith, with the team, most importantly with Allura, since the way she behaved lately has been messing him up a lot. Did she like him? Was she using him to get over Lotor? Lance couldn’t tell and he had never felt so confused about his feelings before.

“Hey,” a voice said behind him and Lance turned to see the person he expected least. Keith.

“Hi,” Lance replied. “What are you doing here?”

Keith raised an eyebrow before he sat down near Lance. “I wanted to hang out with you. Is that a problem?”

Lance was taken aback by Keith’s answer. He didn’t expect Keith would want to “hang out” with him. “No. Of course not. I was just surprised.”

Keith didn’t really seem satisfied with the answer, but he didn’t push. “I was thinking we could catch up, since we didn’t really have any time for that.”

“Yeah, sure,” Lance said. “Wanna spar?”

Keith smirked before standing up and taking off his jacket. He took his bayard and formed his sword. Lance did the same and in a few moments they were stabbing and parrying at each other, the swords’ clinking resonating through the air.

Some time passed and neither of them won. Both of them ended up exhausted and had to sit down to rest. They were panting hard for a few minutes, before they calmed down and were able to talk again.

“You’ve gotten better,” Keith said

“You, too,” Lance replied. “But I guess, it’s expected, since you spent two years on a space whale with nothing better to do.”

“Yeah…” Keith said followed by silence.

“Two years, huh,” Lance broke the silence and thought about how much Keith must have gone through.

“It wasn’t so bad,” Keith said. “I mean I had mom and Kosmo. I can’t say I didn’t miss you guys, but it passed, right?”

Lance nodded, feeling relieved that they didn’t have to go through that again. Even though, their mission was far from over, at least they were all together now. “I missed you, too.”

“It was so weird without you around, honestly,” Lance said thinking that maybe he shouldn’t really say what he was about to. “The alliance with Lotor. Him and Allura hitting it off. All that Altean alchemy stuff that they did together. Shiro getting weirder and weirder.” He really should stop now. “Heck, I even died once.”

Yep, that’s what he probably shouldn’t have said. Even if the people you are talking to, are your teammates and friends, maybe you shouldn’t tell them that you died. It tends to freak them out. Lance dared to glance at Keith and as he thought, his eyes were wide in shock.

“You what?!” he exclaimed. “How?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Lance brushed it off. “Allura brought me back.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Keith demanded.

“I didn’t think it was all that important?” Lance said. “Plus, you said it yourself. We didn’t have time to catch up.”

Keith sighed and shook his head. “How isn’t this important? It’s your life, Lance!”

“Yes, I know,” Lance said. “But there is nothing we can do about it now, so let’s drop it.”

Keith nodded hesitantly and Lance could tell that he was thinking of another thing to talk about. “So,” he eventually said. “You and Allura? What is going on there?”

Lance looked away. This was another thing that he didn’t particularly want to talk about, but he thought that maybe it would be a good idea to get it off his chest. “I don’t know, honestly.”

Keith furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?”

“Well, it all started when Lotor died,” he began. “She started acting differently with me. I think the reason for that is that I’ve always been there. Pining for her. And now that Lotor is gone she feels like she need to fill that void. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t blame her. That’s the natural response to having your boyfriend betray you and then die miserably in a Quintessence field. But as much as I like her, I don’t want her to be with me just because I was there. I don’t want to be her second choice.”

Lance finally finished suddenly feeling his chest heavy. Saying all this stuff made him feel like crying, but he couldn’t do it. Not in front of Keith. He didn’t want to place his crying self on him, since Keith didn’t have any obligation to comfort him.

Keith nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. You shouldn’t be. Listen, Lance. I don’t know what happened to you while I was gone, but you changed. And I don’t like it,” Keith said and Lance snapped his gaze back to him in confusion.

“I mean, yeah, you are the same awesome, kind and selfless Lance, but I don’t see you laughing all that much anymore. Or cracking jokes at the most inappropriate times. Heck, you even said that you dying wasn’t something ‘all that important’, but it is. Because you are important, Lance. To everyone and, and to me.”

Keith’s voice cracked and he stopped speaking for a few seconds. Lance would have talked if he knew what to say, but he had no idea how reply to what he had just heard. Apparently, Keith wasn’t done.

“You are my best friend and one of the most amazing people I know. Because of that you are right. You should be, no. You deserve to be someone’s first choice.”

“What?” Lance breathed out, because there was nothing else his brain allowed him to say. He was still processing everything that Keith told him.

Keith looked at him and his gaze was softer than Lance had ever seen him. Stopping himself from crying was becoming harder and harder.

“By the way, I lied during the game show. I didn’t choose you because I didn’t want to ‘spend all eternity stuck there with you’. I just wanted you to get out of there. I wanted you to be safe above everyone else, because you are my first choice. I don’t know about Allura, or other people, but you’ll always be my first choice.”

Lance didn’t realize he was crying until he felt the tears sliding down his cheeks. He quickly turned away. He began sobbing and he knew he wouldn’t stop crying anytime soon. He turned back to face Keith who was looking at him expectedly.

“Keith, I-” he didn’t get to finish his sentence because Keith brought him into a hug.

Lance widened his eyes, before he felt Keith’s hold tighten around him so he let himself sob freely into Keith shoulder. He cried for a while that felt longer than it actually was, until he finally calmed down. He pulled back to look at Keith, trying to decipher his expression. He couldn’t. As it was always the case with Keith, he could never tell what he was thinking.

Keith suddenly brought a hand up, wiping a stray tear with his thumb. Lance unconsciously leaned into the touch and instantly missed it when Keith pulled away.

“Thank you,” Lance whispered.

Keith shook his head as he stood up. He put on his jacket. “Don’t thank me. I mean it.”

With that he was gone which made Lance feel grateful. He had a lot to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated! Also, if you wanna request something, please read [this](https://the-bucket-lover.tumblr.com/post/177913662249/im-taking-requests) first.


End file.
